Core A. Administrative and Research Support Core The most fundamental roles of the Center are the coordination and integration of research projects and related activities into a more cohesive and effective program on the economics of aging; and the ongoing development of the program toward important new research ideas and opportunities. The administrative and research support core provides the primary leadership and infrastructure resources to support our entire current and projected research program in aging and health, and assures the productive evolution of the program's research agenda over time. The administrative and research support core has four goals. The first is to provide intellectual leadership to the study of aging issues by economists, guiding the NBER's research agenda in aging in a way that coordinates, stimulates, and draws out the creativity and judgment of a large and prominent team of economics scholars. The second is to provide for the organizational coordination and integrating mechanisms for a large volume of research in aging that is taking place at the NBER through dozens of project-specific grants and activities. The third is to advance our database and research infrastructure in ways that support aging-related research generally, and with a particular focus on new resource development that will engage the emerging research directions of the future. The fourth is to provide administrative support to the research operation as a whole.